Talent Show
by tdifreak55
Summary: Gwen likes Duncan,but can't tell him,but will a school talent show change that? Read to find out Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Tda enjoy :)

Gwen's POVy

After I got home from that horrid reality show I found out 3 of my best friends live in my neightborhood and all go to my school,those people are LeShawna,Bridgette,and the best one of all Duncan,you see I've had the biggest crush on him ever since that night on our bridge, like always I can't be happy for long,in the middle of the school year Courtney transfered to our school,right when I was about to tell Duncan I love him,they started going out again.

"Gwen get your lazy butt up!"My mom screamed at me.

_Another day to see Duncan,with Courtney great_

I got up and got dressed I put on my red tee shirt with black fishnet gloves,black skinnyjeans and red converse,my usual black eyeliner,grey eyeshadow,and red lipstick.

"Morning madam gothica."My annoying brother Cody said,another reason why I didn't like Cody from Tdi that'd be too wierd.

"Shut up nerd."I grabbed my bag kissed my mom goodbye and hopped on my black motercycle and drove to school,what you didn't expect me to have a car did you?When I got to school I saw Duncan pull in on his own motercycle,his was black and green mine was black and midnight blue,we got ours on the same day.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on my bed texting Duncan,he asked if I wanted to go car shopping with him,I said sure._

_When we got there all they had were cars that were basically made for preps,then we saw our babies_

_"How much for the green bike?"_

_"Oh these come together,1000 dollers for both or no deal."_

_"Hey this ones midnight blue."_

_"You want it Sunshine?"_

_"Sure,but I can pay for it."_

_"Oh no you have your millionair best friend to pay for it."_

_"Really,thanks Juvie."_

_"No problem."And we hugged_

**End of flashback**

That was 2 weeks before his "Princess" came here,when times were simpler.

"Hey Gwen."Duncan greeted me.

"Hey Duncan so where's Courtney?"

"Oh she's somewhere around here."

"Wow she let you of your leesh?"

"Oh shut it Sunshine."He started laughing,oh how I love that laugh.

"You know it's true,well anyway what's up?"

"Ehh nothing really just waiting to get to class to tick off more teachers."He replyed.

"Oh yea like yesterday with the spitballs."

"I know I've never seen Mr. Green without his hairpiece on,yuck."

It started to just feel like old times again,then Courtney showed up.

"There you are Dunkey,why didn't you ride the bus?"

"I drove my motercycle here."

"Oh you and that thing,motercycles are dangerous,why don't you sell it?"

"I'm not selling my bike."Duncan said.

"you are if you wanna keep dating me."

"Then we're threw."

_Did they just break up,awesome_

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do now get out of here!"Duncan screamed at her,Courtney stood there mouth wide open.

"You heard him now get out of here."I said.

"Shut up this doesn't invlove you!"Courtney screamed.

"Courtney just go."Duncan said.

"Fine but you'll be crawling back to me in a few days anyway."With that she **finally** left.

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine lets just go inside."

"Fine with me." We started heading for the school,then we saw Bridgette and LeShawna sitting on the stares.

"Hey guys."Bridgette said as we were sitting down.

"Hows it going Duncan honey you seem a little down."Leshawna said,they grew to be good friends.

"I just broke up with Courtney."Bridgette and LeShawna smiled,they hate her,and they know I like Duncan,they're the only people that do.

she wanted me to sell my bike 'cause it's "Dangerouse".He finished.

"Well that's stupid."Bridgette said

"What's stupid?"Duncan asked.

"Oh that she was trying to make you sell your motercycle,it's your life."

"Thankyou."Duncan said.

The stupid bell rang,time for class.

"You guys comming?"Duncan asked.

"Wow you're acually going to class?"I smirked.

"Oh shut up you're the only reason I even go to school."He flirted

_did he just flirt with me_

"You go ahead Duncan we'll catch up with you in a second."LeShawna said.

"Ok."And He walked off.

"Girl you guys were flerting just now."LeShawna said.

"Yea,I think he likes you."Bridgette said.

"Guys he flirts with ever girl in the school,well besides you two since he knows you guys have boyfriends."

Yea you heard me Bridgette and Geoff are still going strong,and LeShawnas boyfriend is **not** Harold,it's D.J.

"Yea,but still."

"If there was someway I could tell him I like him."

"Why not just tell him now,he ain't dating Courtney."LeShawna said.

"Everytime I do,I freeze." Now we were at our lockers.

"That sucks,then we noticed a poster on the bulliten board _schoolwode talent show,everyone in the school must attend,everyone's invited to sing,dance,juggle do whatever you want,as long as it's legal_

"I have a brilliant idea!"Bridgette said.

"What is it?"

"Gwen can sing a love song,and hopefully Duncan will get it,"

"That sounds like a great idea what do you think Gwen?"

"I don't know,I can't sing very good."

"Oh yes you can,we _all _heard you singing in the showers back on the island."

I cursed undernieth my breath."Alright fine I'll do it."

* * *

Here's chapter 1,tell me if you like it.


	2. These days and nights

Duncan and Gwen right notes in this chapter **bold+Duncan **_Italics=Gwen_

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen,LeShawna,and Bridgette were late to class,when I asked them where they were,they said it's a suprise,I wonder what's going on.I decided to pass Gwen a note,we're in Mr. Leones class,he's so old we get away with everything.

**What's the suprise Sunshine?**

I passed it to her,she read it and replyed.

_Duncan for the 15th time I'm NOT telling_

**Why not?**

_IT'S A SUPRISE!_

**Fine Sunshine but I'll figure it out,one way or another ;)**

She would've repled but the bell rang.

_Perfect time to do a little snooping_

I followed Gwen to some sort of signup sheet.I decided to confront her,

"Hey Sunshine what are you doing?"

"Ahh!Duncan you scared me!"

"I have that 're signing up for the talent show?"

She blushed. _She looks cute when she blushes,wait what?_

"Yea I am."

"What are you gonna do?"

"That you'll have to wait and see,Juvie."

"Ok ok,I was just gonna ditch,but since you're in it,I'll go."

"Thanks Duncan you're the best!"And she hugged me,she smells just like strawberries,I love strawberries.

_Oh my God Duncan quit being such a sop!_

"You better get to class."I said.

"I'd be saying the same thing to you."

"Whatever Goth."

"See ya around Punk."

(later at lunch)

Gwen,LeShawna,Bridgette and I sat at our regular table,outside undernieth a giant shady tree.

"So Bridge,how much homework do you have?"Gwen asked.

"Science math engish and about you guys?"

"Same."We all said in usion.

We ate in a confertable scilence,until Courtney walked over.

"Duncan can I talk to you?"She asked in her "sweet" voice.

"Ughh,I'll be right back Gwe,I mean everyone."

We walked over near the dumpsters.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get back together."

"Oh no you're the one that said "You won't come crawling back" ring a bell?"

"I know but I miss you."She started messing with my mohawk.

"I don't know Court."

"She wrapped her arms around me and leaned in close to my ear and whispered "Why don't you think about it."I won't lie,I was turned on.

I decided to leave,to think about things,I think I still love her,but with all these thoughts about Gwen,I don't know who I the time I was done thinking to myself I was back at our table.

"So what did the witch want now?"LeShawna asked.

"She wants me to take her back."I shouldn't have said that right when Gwen took a drink of her water,she started choking on it.

"Gwen!"Bridgette screamed,Gwen started coughing really bad now,I knew how to to the hymlic,so I grabbed her and started pushing on her stomach,finally the water flew out.

"Thanks Duncan."LeShawna and Bridgette started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're still holding her."Bridgette said.I looked down and yes we were,I acually kind of liked it,but all of the sudden Gwen just broke free.

"What's the rush Sunshine?"

"I don't want Courtney to kill me that's all." She sat down her tone all sad.

:Hey I never said we're going back out."

"You said no Juvie Boy?"LeShawna asked hope full in her voice,I wonder why.

"I didn't say yes and I didn't say no."

"Oh great."I heard Gwen mumble.

"Did you say something?"I asked.

"I'm just saying think about it ok."She got up and put up her tray,she seemed seriously ticked,but I don't know why.

"What's her problem?"I asked them.

"You're clueless."Bridgette said.

"I am not."I said.

"Listen to me Duncan,don't tell Courtney your decision until the talent show is over tomorrow ok."LeShawna said.

"Ok I won't."

**Gwens POV**

_I can't believe Duncans thinking about going back out with her,he's blind,seriously blind.I knew signing up for the talent show was stupid._

"Gwen Gwen!"I heard Bridgette yell.

"What!"I screamed at her.

"No need to be mad at me,Duncan said he'll wait till the talent show was over before he told Courtney yes or no."

"That makes me feel better,but I'm just ready to go home."

All the classes were boring,teacher teaching, a few nerd got As, I got Bs,Duncan fell asleep and got sent to the princable again,same old same old,finally the last bell rang.

"Race you to our bikes!"Duncan said,I got over being mad.

I laughed and ran after him,I ended up passing him,then he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug,we looked into eachothers eyes and were about to kiss,but then we heard a scream.

"Duncan!"It was Courtney.

"Let's get out of here."Duncan said,we hopped on and road to our houses.

"Text ya later Sunshine."

"Ok juvie."

I entered my house,the walls were white,my mom wasn't home,I decided to go ahead and start my homework until Duncan texts me.I ran up the silver stairs and walked into my dark lavender room with some of my pictures that I drew hanging on the wall,all of them were from either TDI or TDA,and even a few of them were me and Duncan.

I got all my homework done in about three hours,then finally Duncan texted me

**Hi Gwen**

_Hey Juvie wats ^?_

**Nothing,just thinking**

_Wow you acually are thinking? ;)_

**Oh shut up,I know shocking isn't it**

_What r u thinking about?_

**If I should take Courtney back or not**

I looked at the latest text and my heart sank.

**What do you think I should do?**

I wanted to tell him to froget about her and go out with me,but what kind of friend would that make me?

_Do whatever your heart tells you..._

**That's deep Gothie :D**

_Oh shut up,what do you wanna do,yes or no?_

**I can't choose,I like her AND another girl'**

This made my heart jump,_Does he like me?_

_Who's the other girl?_

He never responded after that,maybe he does,we tell eachother everything.

"Gwen I'm home!"My mother yelled.

"Hi mom!" I yelled from my room,I decided to go get something to eat,I'm starving.I walked down the stares to find that she brought us KFC (YAY)

"Hey you brought KFC."

"Yea,I know it's your favorite."

We sat down and ate,we talked about school and other crap,by the time we were done it was about 9:30

"Well I'm hedding in for the night."I said.

"Ok Gwen,night."

I walked back up to my room and changed into some black shorts and a purple tanktop.

I really wasn't tired,it's just about the time Duncan sneeks into my room to talk and watch the stars from my balcony,sure enough there's the knock on the window.

"Hey Gwen." He said as he was climbing into my room.

"Hey,why didn't you text me back?"I asked.

"Got buisy and frogot,what do you wanna do?"

"Let's look at the stars now."

"Ok." Duncan and I always looked at the stars,my dad and I always looked at them together,it was something just me and him did,then that horrible car crash that killed him,I never thought I'd look at the stars again,then Duncan came into my life on that dreadful reality show,I felt a spart when we looked out at stars,like my dad was with us.

"Do you ever wonder if your dads up there?"Duncan asked me.

"I think so,I know he's in Heaven at least,but I can see him just sitting on a star right now watching us."A tear rolled down my cheek,but Duncan didn't notice.

"I've never thought of it that way."Duncan said,I got him hooked on looking at the stars.

"Hey look there's a shooting star!"I exclamed.

"There's your dad waving at us."

I told Duncan how my dad always told me.

_Flashback_

_You see a young girl with straight long brown hair in light purple pajamas sitting on a muscular man with blonde hair and charcoal eyes_

_"Whenever you see a shooting star,the people you loved who died wave at you from Heaven."_

_"That will never happen to you will it daddy?"She looked up with him with her big charcoal eyes just like his._

_"It'll be me someday sweetheart,but you won't have to worry about that for a long time." She gave him the biggest hug._

_End of flashback_

"That was one month before he died,I was only six,that's when I became goth."I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Gwen it's ok."Duncan said rubbing my back,I couldn't hold them in anymore,I started to cry.

"Shh Gwen it's ok."Duncan said enbracing me into a hug,he's the only one that knows about my dad,Bridgette and LeShawna don't even know.

"I'm sorry Duncan." I said breathing in his scent,axe.

"Gwen,I'll always be here for you know matter what."Then I saw a little sparkle in his eye,I don't know what just happened but something hit him in that tiny head of his.

"Well I better get going."Duncan said.

"Yea it's getting don't froget the talent show tomorrow!" I hollered at him.

"I promice I'll be there Sunshine!"

I went to sleep filled with dreams of Duncan and my dad,I miss him.

* * *

Ok by far one of the saddest things I've ever written,this made ME cry :'( hope you enjoyed it :D Oh and I'd like to thank Infected Bliss for giving me a few ideas


	3. It's almost time

**Gwens POV**

"Gwen you need to get ready,now!" My mom yelled,waking me up.

Today is the day of the talent show,and I'm _so _nervouse,todays the day I tell Duncan,todays either gonna be the happiest,or the saddist days of my life,and it turns out the talent show if _after _lunch,I'm so nervouse.

"Ok mom."

"Don't froget your talent show outfit."

"Ok mom." For now I went and picked out my school outfit,a green and black tanktop,black skinny jeans and green for my makeup,black eyeliner and mascara,green/silver eyeshadow and green lipstick.

"Ok Gwen,don't choke!" I told myself in my mirror."

I started walking down the stairs and grabbed my teal and black school bag.

"Gwen my boss just called I can get the day off to come to the talent show."

"That's awesome mom!" I yelled and ran over to hug her,what she's my mom,I have a soft side for family.

"Your dad would be proud of you for doing this."My mom whispered to me.

"He would wouldn't he." I whispered back."I need to get going now,bye."

"Love you Gwen."

"Love you to." I walk to our garage and hopped on my bike,10 minutes later I was at school,to be greated by Duncan LeShawna and Bridgette.

"Hey guys."I said taking off my helmet,Duncan just kept staring at me,hopefully that's a sign.

"Duncan are you alright?" I asked with no responce. "Duncan." I tried again,but with the same responce I had earlier."Duncan!" this time I got him to come out of his trance.

"Huh oh hey Gwen whats up?"

"You in a trance."I smirked,he blushed-wait he _blushed_.

"You excited for today Gwen?"Bridgette asked.

"Yea I guess." I said.

"You're gonna rock it girl." LeShawna said.

"I can't wait to see what you're singing."Duncan said was we were all walking towards the building.

"I hope you like it Duncan."I we were walking Duncan and my hands brused up against eachother,this time I blushed.

"Time for class."Bridgette sighed.

"Dunkey!" We heard a shrilled voice call out,it was Courtneys.

"What do you want?"Duncan said coldly.

_This is a good sign_

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"No I havn't Courtney."

_As I said before I can't be happy for too long._

"Ok fine,but tell me soon!" Then she finally walked off.

"What a leech."Duncan commented.

We walked into class.

"Hey guys is it ok if I sit next to Gwen today?"Duncan asked.

"No problem!" Bridgette and LeShawna both said,then Bridgette winked at me,this is defently a sign indeed.

The rest of the classes was a blur,I was freaking out inside as lunch got closer and closer,then like a flash of lightning it was time for lunch.

"I can't wait to hear what you sing next hour."Duncan said

"You'll like it Duncan" Bridgette said. Right now I'm having a little panic attack,in an hour it was time.

"**All students who are in the talent show come now and get ready." **Our princible announced over the intercom.

"Well I better go get ready and get dressed."I said but before I got up Duncan wispered to me "You need any help with that sweetheart?" I blushed bad!

"We..well I better g..get going." I stuttered,smooth move Gwen.

I walked into the classroom where I was supposed to get ready,the room was spit into 2 sections, a girl Madison,she has golden blond hair with a purple streak in her hair,striking blue eyes and was wearing a blue tanktop,black shorts and gladiator shoes, was sharing the room with me,and she kept looking at me wierd,finally she spoke.

"You're Gwen from TDI and TDA aren't you?"

Another fan,"Yes I am."

"You're my favorite person on that show,well you and Duncan anyway."

_Finally someone who acually likes me after I broke up with Trent,well besides Duncan Bridgette and LeShawna anyway_

"Really,even after the whole Trent thing?"

"Eh who cares about that anymore,to be honest I always thought you and Duncan would've hooked up season 2,but then he choose Courtney,bleck."

_This girls alright,1 she hates Courtney,2 she thinks me and Duncan are a cute couple_

"Duncan? Really?"

"Yea Gwen,you guys are made for eachother,so what are you doing in the talent show?"

"I'm singing a song,for Duncan."

"Really? That's so great!" Madison screamed,she's a huge fan I'm guessing.

"I guess it is,what are you doing in the show?"

"I'm playing the eletric guitar."She said,it was even teal,black and lime green with red sparkles on it. (A.N Who would LOVE to have a guitar like that)

"Sweet guitar." I commented.

"Thanks,well we better get ready so,I guess I'll see you around?"Madison asked me,she was acually a pretty cool girl.

"Acually how about you eat lunch with Duncan,Bridgette,LeShawna and I tomorrow?"

"Really?"She asked stuned "I'd love too!"

"Ok good now lets get ready." I went over to my side of the sheet and put on my outfit a mint grees criss cross dress with jade green sequence on the criss cross in the front,there's a hole right below my breasts and it the dress flows down to my feet,and I'm wearing green makeup is some pale green shimmering eyeshadow and my eyelashes are dark green,I have mint green lipgloss on and my blue and teal hair is now green and black,my hair is in long curles,if I have a say in what I look like I look good!Oh I almost frogot one important thing,my gold heart necklace,my dad gave it to me for a special occation,today is a special occasion,I wish he was here.

"Gwen are you done yet?" Madison asked.

"Yea I am,are you done?"

"Yep let me see." I walked over on her side and her mouth opened wide,she stared at me,guessing my her reaction she likes it.

"You like?" I asked.

"No...I love it!Duncan will freak when he sees you."

"I like your outfit too."Madison was wearing a purple spagetti strapped dress with hotpink on the bottom,a black fishnet glove 0on her right hand,her hair had a windblown look to it,and here makeup was a lilac purple that glistened when the light hit it,hotpink lipstick and mascara.

"Thanks."

"Madison Valdez you're up!" One of the teachers told her.

"Well it's my time to shine now."She said as she was walking out the door.

"Break a leg!" I hollered. She came back into the room and said,"Go get your Juvie." and winked at she left I felt alone again,getting more and more stressed I broke into a fit of sadness,tears starting to fall from my face.

"I don't know if I can do this."I sat down on the ground and started to cry again.

"Don't cry kitten,I'm here now."I mans voice said,but the only person who ever called me that was my _dad_.

_It's not possible _I thene a bright light entered the room,and I felt a very welcomed peace,but the light was too bright,I shealded my eyes until the glow went down,and I saw the face of my dad.

"Daddy?"I said.

"Yes honey it's me and I'm here to give you strenght to do this,just remember you're not alone."He told me.

"But." I started,then he spoke again.

"I've come here with a message about the boy you're in love with."

"What is it dad?"

"He feels the same way,but if you don't go threw with this you'll lose him forever,friendship and relationship wise."

"I can do this."I told him,then he started to dissapear.

"Dad please don't go!" I hollered.

"Remember kitten,I'll always watch you from the starts."Then the angle figure dissapeard,along with all of my doubts.

"I can do this."I said aloud. MY makeup was intact from the crying.

"Gwen you're up next." A teacher told me.

"Here goes nothing."I said as walking onto the stage.

* * *

**_Ooooohhh evil cliffhanger,ok I'm having trouble deciding what song to use you I'm letting YOU decide what song you guys will like here are the choices_**

**_1:Sk8er Boi-Avril Lavgine_**

**_2:Crush-mandy Moore_**

**_3:Realize _**

**_Those are the 3 choices,for me it's Sk8er Boi now,so please send me a PM or tell me in a review,the deadline is this FRIDAY so hurry up and REVIEW!_**


	4. Change in the voting for a song

**Hey I know sk8er boi is winning but I've tried writing a chapter for it just to see if I could or not,it just did NOT work,but don't worry Avril Lavgine fans,I DID think of another song,**

**Things I'll never say**

**so the choices are**

**Things I'll never say**

**Crush**

**Realized**

**so vote now! **

**Now there's a pole on my profile,and I added new songs that I just though of,I SERIOUSLY can't decide I LOVE ALL of them! I need your help :)**

**~tdifreak55~**

**PS if it's not up here in a little while tell me please :)**


	5. The things she never said

**Ok after I counted ALL the reviews,PMs,AND the poll votes,Things I'll never say won :),now onto the story! :D (There's an epilog(SP?) after this,and MAYBE a sequil ;) but ONLY alot of reviews will let me write the sequil,I'm kinda like Spencer Shay from Icarly,I get my best ideas while I'm wet,so the sequil thing just popped in my head,so REVIEW AND GET A SEQUIL! And just so you know it'll be like their lives after the talent show,with a few suprises along the WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Duncans POV**

_Man this is boring _I thought,if Gwen wasn't in this I would've left a long time ago,the only person that was acually good was that blond chick Madison that played the eletric guitar.

"Next up is Gwen Gambrel!" The princible said then walked off the stage.

_I wonder what song she's singing? _Then I heard gasps and clapping when Gwen walked out on stage she looked **hot! **

"Oh my god."I said,then I literally had to pick my jaw off the floor,the dress was mint grees criss cross dress with jade green sequence on the criss cross,and there was a hole righ below her breast,that's where I looked the most,until I saw here eyes,they sparkeled with green eyeshadow which made her charcol eyes shine,and her hair was curly and if I could rate her on a scale on a scale from 1-10 with beauty she's a 300!

"Ok I'd like to thank my mom and little brother for being here today."Her mom and brother stood up and smiled. "And I'm dedicating this song to a special person that is in this building,I hope you know who you are."

_Is she talking about me?I hope so ever since that night on her balcony I felt a spark between us,I think I love her_

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada**

**I'm tuggin' at my hair**  
**I'm pullin' at my clothes**  
**I'm tryin' to keep my cool**  
**I know it shows**

Gwen always tugs at her hair whenever I'm around,is she trying to keep her cool around me?

**I'm staring at my feet**  
**My cheeks are turning red**  
**And I'm searching for the words inside my head**

Her face turns red sometimes when I say something flirtatiously and always starts a sentence but never finishes it,wait a minute,LeShawna and Bridgette telling me not to make my desision until the talent show is over,Gwens been acting diffrently,I've been feeling something,could she _like _me?

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous**  
**Tryin' to be so perfect**  
**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it**  
**Yeah...**

"I'm worth it?" I whispered.

**If I could say what I want to say**  
**I'd say I want to blow you-away**  
**Be with you every night**  
**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

I'm with her every night.

**If I could see what I want to see**  
**I want to see you go down-on one knee**  
**Marry me today**  
**Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
**With these things I'll never say**

She wants me?she _loves _me?My decision is made.

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time**  
**What use is it to you what's on my mind?**  
**If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere**  
**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

Maybe she's scared like me,that's why I think I didn't tell her on the balcony that I like her.

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous**  
**Tryin' to be so perfect**  
**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it**  
**Yeah...**

God here comes Courtney.

"Who's it gonna be me or her?"

**If I could say what I wanna say**  
**I'd say I want to blow you-away**  
**Be with you every night**  
**Am I squeezing you too tight?**  
**If I could see what I wanna see**  
**I want to see you go down-on one knee**  
**Marry me today**  
**Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
**With these things I'll never say**

"Leave Courtney."

"What?"

"I said leave,I don't want you anymore."

"Fine!" Courtney walked back to her group of friends,Gwen smiled and stared right at me while singing.

**(What is) What's wrong with my tongue?**  
**These words keep slipping away**  
**(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

The girl that played the eletric guitar came out of the shadows singing backup for Gwen,Gwen was happy,and she started singing her heart out,all the while looking in my direction.

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous**  
**Trying to be so perfect**  
**'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it**  
**Yeah...**

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada (Madison)**

**Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada (Gwen)**

"Who knew she was a good singer."I whispered to myself.

**I guess I'm wishing my life away**  
**With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say**  
**I'd say I want to blow you-away (Blow you away~Gwen)**  
**Be with you every night**  
**Am I squeezing you too tight?**  
**If I could see what I want to see**  
**I want to see you go down-on one knee**  
**Marry me today**  
**Guess I'm wishing my life away**  
**With these things I'll never say**

**These things she never said(Madison)**

The audience went wild and Madison and Gwen hugged on stage,I stood up giving them a standing novation.

"If you know you're the person Gwen sang for get your butt up here!"Madison screamed,looking at me and winked,she knows I'm the guy who she sang for.

"Gwen!"I screamed and ran up the stages stairs,and I gave her a massive hug.

"Did you get the hint."She whispered to me.

"You know I did."I cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips,the audience applod and Courtney screamed. "You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you!"But neither of us cared.

"That's right Courtney you lost Duncan!How does it feel to be a loser now! miss "CIT"!" Madison hollered in the microphone,everyone laughed at Courtney as she ran out of the audotorium.

I stopped kissing Gwen and look strait into her charcoal eyes.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too."

"I knew you two loved eachother."Madison said putting her arms around me and Gwen.

"Thanks Madison,you're sitting by us tomorrow right?"Gwen asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."Then she walked off stage.

"Good job Danger Boy!"Bridgette and LeShawna screamed from the crowd.

"We walked down the stairs to go see Gwens mom and brother.

"Where's Cody?"Gwen asked.

"Cody,left to go to the bathroom."Gwens mom said.

"Hi ."I said nervouse as heck.

"Call me Sandy."She said very gentle.

"Hey Gwen,hey Duncan."Madison said and walking up with her is her dad I'm guessing,he was a tall man with jet black hair,a red tee-shirt,jeans and black shoes.

"This is my dad,and he's single."Her dad blushed and so did Gwens mom.

"She's so persistent."He and Gwens mom laughed,Gwen didn't look mad like how I thought she would,she looked acually happy.

"I'm Sandy."My mom said.

"I'm Bruce."He said.

"Are you ok with this?"I whispered to her.

"I acually am.I know this is gonna sound wierd but,my dad just said that he's my moms new match."

"What really?"

"I can feel it in my heart Duncan,and my dad talked to me before the show,there really is a Heaven and he does wander the stars,so no I'm not mad,having Madison in the same room with me because they ran out is fate."She whispered back,I know she knows and I feel it too.

"Let's go find Cody and go celebrate for Duncan and Gwen finally finding eachother."We heard Madison say.

"We're in."We said and I put my arm around Gwen.

**Gwens POV**

I finally found my courage and it paid off,now we're trying to find my mom and brother in this sea of people,finally I spot her.

"Mom!"I said,she started over here,but I don't see Cody.

"Where's Cody?"I asked.

"Cody,left to go to the bathroom."My mom said.

_He has a bladder the size of a peanut_

"Hi ."Duncan said.

"Call me Sandy."

"Hey Gwen,hey Duncan."Madison behind her was her dad.

_He's the one for your mom kitten _I heard someone say,but I knew who it was this time.

_He is?_

_Yes I sent him,and Madison being your room parter for this was no accident,darling_

_But I thought everyone had to share a room?_

_No,everyone had their own room,but when you joined they needed someone to share with you,so they chose Madison_

_Well if you sent him,I'll accept him_

"This is my dad,and he's single."Her dad blushed and so did my mom.

"She's so persistant."He said.

"I'm Sandy."My mom said.

"I'm Bruce."He said.

"Are you ok with this?"Duncan whispered to me,I acually was.

"I acually am.I know this is gonna sound wierd but,my dad just said that he's my moms new match."

"What really?"He whispered back

"I can feel it in my heart Duncan,and my dad talked to me before the show,there really is a Heaven and he does wander the stars,so no I'm not mad,having Madison in the same room with me because they ran out is fate."She whispered back,I know she knows and I feel it too.

"Let's go find Cody and go celebrate for Duncan and Gwen finally finding eachother."We heard Madison say.

"We're in."We said and Duncan put his arm around me,everything is just perfect.

* * *

**THE END!or is it? Look out for the epilog chapter,you guys want a sneak peek? I knew you would.**

**Gwens POV**

We decided to go eat at chilies and we were starving! Madison and her dad got into my moms car while I was on Duncans motercycle.

"You ok back there?"

"I'm just perfect."I said giving him a little kiss on the cheek."

"I could get used to this."I hear him mumble.

We finally got there and we all went inside,but we weren't prepaired to see who our waitor was

"Oh no."Duncan and I said and we stopped right in our tracks.

**So who IS the waitor? what will happen in the epilog?and will I make a sequil it all depends on YOU! so tell me what I should do,yes or no? **


End file.
